


The Sickest Verse

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, platonic friendship, rap battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Literally just a potential Mad Verse City rap battle between Corpse and Sykkuno.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128
Collections: anonymous





	The Sickest Verse

> **Sykkuno** vs Corpse

I’m the best M.C. in all of the [place] **galaxy.**

**Not really, that’s Corpse! He’s the best in the universe actually :)**

Your life so far, is just like [movie] **Treasure Planet.**

**That’s because it’s a cute and great movie, and I am a fan of it.**

> **Corpse** vs Sykkuno

I’m the top dog and your just [animal] **bingus.**

**Cus bingus is the best animal, except of course for Bimbus**

Every time you’re looking upset makes me want to [adjective] **shout**!

**Cause I’m not close enough to hug you (if ud wanna go that route)**

**Author's Note:**

> why are we still here, just to suffer?
> 
> I would love to see them rap battle


End file.
